callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amason
Amason is the user account of Alex Mason in the Central Intelligence Agency Data system which is accessible from the computer terminal in the interrogation room depicted in the main menu of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Mail Typing the command MAIL opens Mason's mail account. It then shows a list of messages exactly as follows: :: 'New Tech' TO: Mason, Alex FROM: Hudson, Jason Mason, Stop complaining and go with it. It's new to all of us. You'll need a better password first off. "password" doesn't cut it. This is the CIA. You gotta protect your secrets and we're in the business of secrets. Go with something only you would know, something personal but not obvious. Do what I always do. Combine a name and a nunber. Pick someone important to you, like a mentor or something. Then put a date that's important to you on the end. For example, the year you won a big award. Combined those would be pretty difficult to guess. Change your password or I'll do it for you. You do not want me sending mails in your name. JH 'WC' TO: Mason, Alex FROM: Reach, Jake SUBJECT: WC Mr. Mason, Word on the street is you won the WC back in '53. I came in 2nd in '45. one former jarhead to another, we should grab some beers and hit the range. What do you say? GySgt Jake Reach (ret) 'Thanks' TO: Mason, Alex FROM: Weaver, Greg SUBJECT: Thanks Mason, Not to big heart-to-heart kind of guy, but you and Franks saved my ass backn in Baikonur. Lost and eye sure, but I gained an ally. I owe you one. Sincerely, G. Weaver 'Slow Down' TO: Mason, Alex FROM: Hudson, Jason SUBJECT: Slow Down Mason, Listen. It's been almost 2 years since Baikonur. Your fixation with Dragovich is bordering on obsessive. People are talking and not the secretaries about the water cooler. You're poking in files way above your pay grade and you're doing it real sloppy. Luck you, you got me watching your back. We all want a bullet in his head. And we will. But slow it down. It's a team effort and that's the best and only way to get out hands on teh psycho. You hear me? And while I'm on the subject, quit with the mumbling to yourself. You look like you're insane. JH 'Proposition For You' TO: Mason, Alex FROM: Weaver, Greg SUBJECT: Proposition for You Mason, Told you I owed you one. Got a way to start chipping away at that debt. That smoking blonde down on the first floor? Her name is Sarah. Word is her scum bag fiancée had a penchant for ladies of the night. She found out, she called it off, apparently punched him, too (unconfirmed). I tried, but she's not interested in a cyclops like me. I mentioned your name though and she was suddenly all ears. She's seen you around, has a soft spot for the dark, ugly, and brooding. I'll introduce you. You take her out for drinks. Get a little comfort from the fairer species. You could use it. 'No Subject' TO: Mason, Alex FROM: Woods, Frank We need to stop wasting our time with this techno garbage and get back to the business of dropping on the Commies. This is war baby. Words don't count for nothin'. Frank 'Frank' TO: Mason, Alex FROM: Hudson, Jason SUBJECT: Frank Mason, In case you hadn't heard, Frank is off to Nam to lead a SOG RT incursions into Laos. Volunteered of course, Old war horse like him needs a fight like he needs oxygen. Nam will be like a day at the beach for him. Feel sorry for the VC, tell you that much. JH 'Cupcakes' Hello everyone, My lovely wife Bridget, the saint that she is, got up at the crack of dawn and made cupcakes. She coerced me into bringing them into the office to share with all of you. They'll be in the coffee room while supplies last. WARNING: Only 1 cupcake per person. The room is monitored. Don't make me sic the SAD on you. That goes double for you Stanz and Sutton. -- Ryan 'Recurring Migraines' FROM: Dr. Smith, Adrienne TO: Mason, Alex SUBJECT: Recurring Migraines Alex, I'm sorry to hear the medication isn't working as intended. Let's schedule some time tomorrow, say 3pm. We'll give you a once-over and, if need be, discuss dosage. In the mean time, get some rest. You've been through a harrowing ordeal these past few months. Consider perhaps a trip home to Anchorage. See your family. Clear your mind. At the very least, stay out of the offices. You'll be surprised how much it can help. Best, Doctor Adrienne Smith, M.D. Staff Psychiatrist 'RE: Recurring Migraines' 'Don't Do It' Files Typing the command DIR opens Mason's home directory /home/amason/, Similar but agency-standard encoded files can be found in the roppen user account on the Dreamland server system. Each file is viewable by typing the command CAT followed by a filename. EXAMPLE: CAT FOOBAR.TXT. 'BattleBerlin.txt' BATTLE OF BERLIN SUMMARY PROVIDED BY SCHOOL FOR INTELLIGENCE ANALYSIS The Berlin Strategic Offensive Operation 16 Apr 1945 to 2 May 1945 Considered one of the bloodiest battles in history, the Berlin Strategic Offensive Operation conducted by the Soviet Union between April 16th and May 2nd of 1945. The war effectively ended with the conquering of the Reichstag and planting of the Soviet flag on April 30th. Fighting continued through May 2nd until the official surrender of the German Army by General Hasso von Manteuffel, commander of the III Panzer Army, and General Kurt von Tippelskirch, commander of the XXI Army. Soviet forces suffered over 81, 000 KIAs during the course of the offensive. Another 280, 000-plus were listed as wounded or ill during that time. On the flip side, Soviet archival data reports German losses at 458, 000 killed considering the penchant for the propaganda within the Soviet Union. Actual estimates are closer to 100, 000 Germans killed in action along with an estimated 125, 000 civilians loss. Reports from the Berlin populace during that time recount tales of revenge-minded Soviet troops engaging in intense rape, pillage, and murder. A more detailed breakdown can be provided with a written request to the School for Intelligence Analysis. 'Sis-Letter1.txt' March 22, 1966 Alex, By now you should've received dad's letter. Dot and I don't necessarily agree, but he's got a point. You should have been here. It's unforgivable that you weren't. We know you've been through a lot, but this was our mom. She needed you and you weren't there for her it was most important. She asked after you, before. We told her you would be here, just hang on. But she shook her head and smiled. She said, "He's got more important things to do. My son's a hero. And I know I'm in his thoughts wherever he is." She closed her eyes, sighed and didn't take another breath. Was she right? Was she in your thoughts? Marhsall, me, and the kids are heading back to Renier in the morning. If you need a place to go, my door is always open to you. The kids would love to see you, too. Their hero uncle Alex. Love, Marion 'Dad-Letter1.txt' February 2, 1966 Son, Your mother has taken ill. Doctors got nothing good to say. Your sisters are here. You need to come home, too. Signed, - Dad 'Dad-Letter2.txt' Son, This is the tenth letter I've sent without response. Your mother has finally passed and you weren't here for her. I know what it is to be loyal and serve and bleed for your country. But this was your mother. And you failed her. Failed your family. Services are in 5 days. If you're not here, don't ever come back. And as far as me and your sisters are concerned, you died in that prison camp. 5 days. Signed, - Dad 'Dad-Letter3.txt' March 20, 1966 Alex, I gave you 5 days. You failed. You should have stayed in Vorkuta. Signed, - Your father 'Ozy.txt' I met a traveler from an antique land Who said: Two vast and trunkless legs of stone Stand in the desert. Near them, on the sand, Half sunk, a shattered visage lies, whose frown, And wrinkled lip and sneer of cold command, Tell that its sculptor well those passions read Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things The hand that mocked them, the heart that fed: And on the pedestal these words appear: 'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings: Look upon my works, ye Mighty, and despair!' Nothing beside remains. Round the decay Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare The lone and level sands stretch far away 'Mackers1.txt' Is this a dagger which I see before me, The handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee! I have thee not, and yet I see thee still. Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible To feeling as to sight? or art thou but A dagger of the mind, a false creation Proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain? I see thee yet, in from as palpable As this which now I draw Thou marshall'st me the way that I was going And such and instrument I was to use. Mine eyes are made of the fools o' the' other senses Or else worth all the rest. I see thee still, And on thy blade and dudgeon gouts of blood, Which was not so before. There's no such thing. It is the bloody business which informs Thus mine eyes. Now o' er the one half-world Nature seems dead, and wicked dreams abuse The curtained sleep. Witchcraft celebrates Pale Hecate's offerings; and withered murder, Alarumed by his sentinel, the wolf, Whose howl 's his watch, thus with his stealthy pace, With Tarquin's ravishing strides, towards his design Moves like a ghost. Thou sure and firm-set earth, Hear not my steps which way they walk, for fear The very stones prate of my whereabout And take the present horror from the time, Which now suits with it. Whiles I threat, he lives; Words to the heat of deeds too cold breath gives. bell rings. I go, and it is done. The bell invites me. Hear it not, Duncan, for it is a knell That summons thee to heaven, or to hell. 'GK-NovaMemo.txt' ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 3 EYES ONLY*** **TRANSLATION DEPARTMENT ARCHIVE Received: 2 March 1968 Returned: 3 March 1968 **SUMMARY: Internal GK memo dated 5 Sept 1944. Earliest known reference to the NOVA Project. ***START*** LOGO GK-0984242-p To: REDACTED Subject: NOVA Project We are on schedule thus far. Stability has been our biggest hurdle. THe effects, however, are promising and yields results beyond that which was requested. The remaining issues and action items are as REDACTED: a) Stability is still an issue -- we are hoping version 4 will be stable. Reference-- Stability Reference No. NOVA.SR 2010032. Stress investiagations and Long-Term-Testing with trial batches to derive the shelf-life for batches in phase II. b) Further testing inroads modes of dispersion currently underway -- Initial findings are positive and lead us to believe only slight modifications will be needed to retrofit current chemical dispersion techniques. Reference -- Dispersion Report No. NOVA.DR 0510032. c) Long term storage testing is in phase III -- The Containers are currently being tested in various environments. Phase III includes Long-term testing at 25-degrees Celsius at 60% illegible for confirmation of findings. Reference -- Stability Report No. NOVA.SR 2010022 d) Means of protection for handlers and handling protocols must be investigated. Tests with chimpanzees show current protocols are insufficient. Suggest moving to human trials to speed research. Reference -- Trial Report No. NOVA.TR 1915032 e) Current facilities are inadequate -- The scope of this project has vastly increased and as such are needs have outgrown our current faculty. THe incident last monthe only reiterates our need for a more permanent and isolated laboratory. Reference -- Incendent Report NOVA.IR 0002036. REDACTED we are expecting your REDACTED. Signed, REDACTED 'NoteX.txt' June 30, 1978 Mr. Mason -- Clarke was intending to hide in Johannesburg. He has a brother there. It's a good place to start. -- X -- 'NoteX2.txt' July 4, 1978 Mr. Mason -- Woods is alive and remains the sole remaining American guest at the Hanoi Hilton. Thought you should know. -- X -- 'anvil.snd' 'melville.snd' 'reznov.snd' 'Barhavana.pic' 'Cage.pic' 'KheSanh' 'KheSanh4.pic' 'Mnk1.pic' 'Mnk2.pic' 'Tet1.pic' 'Thewolf.pic' 'Vorkuta1.pic' 'Vorkuta2.pic' 'thewolfinchains.pic' Trivia *In the Sis-Letter.txt, Alex's sister mentions her name, Marion and two other names, Dot and Marshall. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:CIA User Accounts